The present invention relates to an image display device. More particularly, this invention relates to an image display device that provides a simulated three-dimensional image with a concave mirror.
Three-dimensional imagery has long been enjoyed by millions of people worldwide. Theme parks, movie houses, video arcades, and I Max type theaters have offered this exciting technology for years. The production of these offerings is expensive, the space requirements can be enormous, and, in most cases, the viewer has to use special glasses for viewing. While these glasses may be suitable for the many uses, or for general use, such as when one is seated in a theater, they would not be as suitable for many of the purposes planned by the inventor.
Two dimensional imagery has been employed for many years by many advertisers, producers, and educators in stationary kiosks, wall or ceiling mounted monitors, and overhead screens in a variety of locations such as trade shows, retail outlets, shopping centers, museums, and schools. The kiosks are small and do not require much floor space and the wall or ceiling mounted monitors and the large screens provide an effective means to display large images. Two-dimensional imagery does not require the viewer to use the special glasses but is still the attention getter desired by the owner/advertiser.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,118 discloses a display device that includes a concave mirror that reflects light from a light source inside the device and forms a real image that is viewable outside the device. The display device of '118 is an example of an image display device that can provide a simulated three-dimensional image.